


Anna the Great

by Peridot_8J4I_2RX



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Extremely Slow Burn, F/F, Queen!Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_8J4I_2RX/pseuds/Peridot_8J4I_2RX
Summary: As the newly crowned queen of Arendelle, Anna faces the monumental task of ruling a kingdom. No matter what, Anna is willing to do anything for the good of her people.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Anna the Great

The crowd was packed in the sort of way that might be found at a rather important event. That was only natural, since this was the coronation of their queen. Standing in the midst of the crowd was the former ruler, Elsa. That was less natural, since one might expect her to be at the front or not disguised. 

It was a very odd thing, seeing as the people who had once venerated her so not even spare the slightest glance to their once-monarch. Elsa was jostled quite often by the people trying to make their way closer. Then again, those who did notice who she was seemed to startle and hurry off, so she figured her disguise must have worked well. Just to make sure, she adjusted her cloak's hood.

 _‘Glad that worked,’_ she thought, glancing at the dais that stood in front of the people gathered. It was fairly simple with three steps and made of pale wood. Fit for the sort of person Anna was. Fit for the ceremony upon which her sister was to be crowned queen and laden with the burdens thereof.

Feeling slightly sick, she looked at the tent that hid Anna before tearing her eyes away. Staying with the Northuldra and letting her sister take the crown… it had felt so right before. Like it was meant to be. The gentle forest and the spirits called to her and her soul sang back. Now though, it was all she could do to not throw up from the weight settling in her stomach.

 _‘This was a mistake,’_ Elsa thought, _‘she’s not- I’m not ready.’_

It was easy for her to throw the crown away at first- the rush of energy and glee that came with staying in the forest made sure of that. There was a great sense of rightness that settled over her when she decided to stay. It wasn’t until much later that the consequences of a rash decision caught up to her. Anna was blindsided by having to be crowned queen despite her sister still being among the living.

Anna was no longer the crown princess, free to do whatever she pleased. Now she was to be the queen of Arendelle. _‘...She can handle it, right?,’_ echoed in Elsa’s mind, bouncing and weaving through her every fiber. The thought tainted everything it touched, blackening her soul and dragging it down with the weight of her nerves.

Elsa was snapped out of her thoughts by the crisp sound of a horn ringing through the chilly air. This motion was mimicked by her head as it turned towards the sound. Upon the dais she saw a man with the royal family crest hanging from his horn next to a man shouting. She barely registered the sounds of the proclamation by the royal herald.

“It’s starting,” she murmured. A few people glanced at her oddly for speaking during the proclamation. Nobody spoke during proclamations, and the hush that drew over the crowd attested to that. Moments later, the sound of bodies hitting the ground reached her ears. Turning towards the commotion, she could see persons muttering with concern while standing over friends or loved ones who had lost consciousness. Raising an eyebrow, she cast her attention back at the herald. Clearly, it was a case of people thinking that the monarchy was some vindictive group of people with too-fragile egos.

As she watched, Anna stepped out of the patterned tent, standing with poise and restraint. But Elsa saw that her sister’s hands fidgeted some, and that her foot tapped faintly. She didn’t blame Anna, it was just as nerve wracking at her coronation.

Elsa’s mind froze as she realized how beautiful Anna looked. “She looks so much like mother…” Elsa’s lips felt dry at the realization. Indeed, Anna had worn her hair in a traditional queenly braid above a long dress. With her face shape and gentle look, she positively appeared like the second coming of Iduna.

A portly old man stood next to Anna, the ruddiness of his cheeks belying his kindly nature. This was the man delegated to proceeding through the rite of the coronation. Whispering to Anna something even Elsa could not hear, both people on the dais nodded subtly and stepped forward.

“Princess Anna, on this day you are to be crowned sovereign over this nation and her people, are you not?” Asked the old man.

“I am,” she replied with clarity. Her voice rang out across the courtyard as the crowd was enraptured.

“Then you are prepared to maintain the best interest of the people, no matter the cost?”

“I am.”

“You are prepared to defend these people against any foreign incursion that might do them harm?”

“I am.”

“You are willing to go hungry in times of hardship so that others may eat?”

“I am.”

“Then you must be unwilling to betray these people to any lust for riches.”

“I am.”

“You are prepared then, to give every last drop of your essence to these people?”

“I am.”

The man gave a long sigh through his nose, inhaled, and declared, “Very well then.”

At the signal a second man, long and thin walked up to where Anna stood. He solemnly took the crown and raised it high above, announcing it wordlessly. In turn, Anna bowed her head to let the thin man crown her. As they did this the performer of the rite proclaimed:

“I crown you Queen Anna of Arendelle, may you long prosper in tandem with the kingdom. All hail the new queen! Long live the queen!”

The crowd cheered raucously. Small children gibbered excitedly at parents or looked utterly confused. Older people reminisced about previous rulers and wondered if the latest one was up to par. Some folk nearer to Elsa wondered aloud what had happened to her and if she was deceased. Elsa let out a mildly amused snort. She was still right there, very much not dead. This was followed by a shiver, as she remembered Ahtohallan. 

Everything else was muted as she drew back into her mental landscape. Truly, seeing Anna like that filled her with pride. But there was still the lingering anxiety of having this position forced upon her sister. Troubles remained from wondering whether or not her sister was capable, and further guilt for doubting her sister.

Elsa shook her head. _‘Now’s not the time- now is the time to find Anna!’_ Elsa moved to escape the crowd. With that in mind, she set out to find her sister and congratulate her. Anna deserved only the best from her, especially today. Today was a day of celebration and joy for their new queen. Thus, Elsa buried any worries and decided that she would think over them later. Now was the time for chocolate and her sister- the two best things.

* * *

From the angle her chair gave, Anna could have seen out of the tent. Since the curtains were shut, she instead looked around it. Not that there was much to see in it, considering there were only flowers and candles in there. Currently though, she was sitting and readying herself for the ceremony.

It was weird, she felt, to be preparing to do this. Being queen was Elsa’s job- it just was how things were supposed to work. Anna was supposed to be there alongside to help her, not actually be queen. This was unnerving.

But… no, Anna was ready. She knew she was ready and Elsa must have too because that’s why her sister was okay with giving up the throne, right? There was no way that Elsa, thoughtful, well-prepared Elsa would make some kind of mistake. Anna was determined to prove she was capable of possessing the crown.

 _‘It won’t be so bad,’_ she decided. Ruling over a small kingdom like Arendelle wouldn’t be too hard. It was just a bunch of trade papers with old men and the occasional diplomatic meeting with other rulers. Surely she would have lots of people to help her, Anna knew that Elsa had an entire council of advisors dedicated to one thing or another.

A thought floated across her mind and into the conscious part, _‘What if I get assassinated, or there’s some plot to take the kingdom like Hans or in my stories?’_ This thought was immediately dismissed, because she figured that Arendelle was too well protected, and a Hans situation was a one-time thing. Even if there was, then maybe she would get rescued by Elsa or Kristoff!

Anna was startled out of her daydream as she heard the blaring trumpet right outside of the tent. Leaping to her feet and then stumbling after slipping on her dress, Anna righted herself. She also righted a nearly tipped over flower pot with some exotic orange flowers in it. Her heart leap into her throat as she saw the curtains draw back.

As she looked out into the crowd, Anna felt a tingling in her chest that ran down her fingers. Her body buzzed with nervous energy and it felt impossible to release it. But she couldn’t be nervous in front of her people! That might worry them too. She gathered herself with all the regality she could muster, and stepped forward.

The weight of the cape tugged on her as she attempted to walk forward with confidence. Oh, her hands were twitchy now. Anna attempted to still them and hide the energy coursing through her. She smiled faintly staring at all those people. Wow for a small kingdom, there sure were a lot of them. She hoped she would be good enough for them, and maybe as good as Elsa.

Anna took a deep breath, and she felt ready. Osvald, the man who would go through the rite of coronation with her stepped close and whispered to her, “You only need to answer truthfully, okay?”

“Yeah! I- I mean yes of course,” Anna whispered back in a false posh accent.

“Then you’ll do fine, don’t worry,” Osvald replied.

He smiled reassuringly at her, and then nodded slightly asking if she was ready. Anna returned the subtle nod and stepped forward facing into the crowd. It was unreal that this was happening. It was extremely real and this was happening. Like a mechanical being, she felt herself say the first ‘I am.’

And suddenly, it all rushed at her like an invigorating stream. She _was_ Queen Anna and she _was_ ready. Every question that Osvald asked she answered with “I am,” and she knew that she was. In her bones she knew she would do anything for the people of Arendelle.

Peering into the crowd she could pick out men, women and children. All of them had a story. None of those good people deserved anything other than the best. How could they? No, she felt the weight of her promises and stood fast. Anna felt a great urge to speak to each and every one and learn their names and what they did and what she might do for them.

And as suddenly as it came, the rush was over and the sensation of surreality returned as Osvald’s helper- she didn’t know his name- walked over with the crown. He raised it up, the metal and jewels glinting in the sunlight, as she lowered her head to allow him to place it.  
This was it. The moment the crown touched her head, she would become the new queen. Gently, like laying down a feather, the man set the crown on top of her head and crowned her. The moment his hands left the cool metal, she felt the weight settle on her head. Wow, it was heavier than she thought it would be.

Straightening herself, she heard the tail end of the proclamation, “All hail the new queen! long live the queen!” That made her uncomfortable. Elsa to her would always be the ruler of Arendelle, and to usurp- that was the word- usurp her sister was uncomfortable. Anna would much rather let her sister keep her birthright. 

Following the words the silence lingered for a little time longer before being cracked open by the cheers and clapping of the people. Looking down from above, Anna saw that they approved of her- wanted her as queen. Maybe everyone thought she was capable after all.

At that moment Anna knew that she would do anything for her people- no matter the price.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. I guess I'm back. Thank you enormously to Olive and Dinowiz for proofreading this and getting this to a passable quality.


End file.
